


【锤基】Kneel before your queen.（PWP/双性/蓝皮基/一发完）

by Thorki_xiaohao



Series: Thorki为主的文 [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 06:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14443122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorki_xiaohao/pseuds/Thorki_xiaohao
Summary: 本篇警告：OOC有，私设有，吻足有，双性有，口X有，舔X有，蓝皮基有，生子提及，内 身寸有。





	【锤基】Kneel before your queen.（PWP/双性/蓝皮基/一发完）

（上）

 

Thor走进这座用冰冷的寒玉石铸造的宫殿，空旷的大厅下方恭敬地站着两排冰霜巨人，血红色的眼睛虎视眈眈地盯着走进来的他，眼中的轻蔑和不屑刺激着Thor的神经，像是被人狠狠嘲笑了一番。

 

蓝色的冰雪之王慵懒地半躺在他冰冷而华丽的王座上，蓝色的皮肤上闪亮的金饰和宝石让这位巨人之王看起来完全不像是一名威武的战士，反而更像是被深藏在宫殿深处的禁脔。黑色的兽皮让本来就比普通巨人小的他显得更加娇小。但Thor可不敢小瞧这位巨人的王，他虽然没有普通巨人强悍的体型，但他的法术造就即便是华纳海姆的法师们也要自愧不如，若说九界中能够和他相提并论的大概就只剩下自己的母亲了。

 

「Asgard的雷神——Thor Odinson。」Jotunheim的巨人之王Loki Laufeyson用他红玛瑙一样的双眼看着下方这位闻名九界的战士。在接到这位雷神独自到来时Loki承认自己是完全没有料到的，近日Asgard的情况他也听说了，大公主Hela领着叛军想要篡位，被这位雷神领着金宫的士兵压制了下去，但这只不过是权宜之计，要想真的打败Hela没有外力助援是不可能的。所以Loki也做好了随时会接到Asgard的请求的准备，但显然他没有料到这位本应在前线的雷神会出现在Jotunheim。

 

Thor深吸口气，恭敬地说道，「Your majesty.」

 

「你来我的Jotunheim有什么事吗？」冰冷无机质的视线让Thor身后泛起一阵寒，但想到自己的目的，Thor还是硬着头皮回答道，「Asgard陷入了内患危机，我来请求陛下的助力。」

 

Loki轻笑一声，「尊贵的王子殿下是不是忘记了，我们与Asgard的协议只是和平协议，并不是友好的联盟，王子殿下不去求那些与Asgard交好的国家，反而来求这个签下和平协议不到百年的曾经的敌国？」言下之意就是我们之间还有仇你来求我你是不是傻？

 

Thor也听出了他的意思，「正是因为这样，Asgard和Jotunheim才需要更多的合作，况且以Hela的脾气，如果Asgard被攻略了，她必定不会放过Jotunheim的。」

 

Loki眯起了双眼，危险的气息从他身上流出，「你的意思是，我敌不过那个女人？」

 

「当然不是，陛下法术的精湛是九界皆知的，这也是我来找陛下的主要原因之一。」Thor想擦擦额头的冷汗，这位巨人王的脾气果然很古怪，幸好他听了父亲的警告，没有一上来就用威胁的方式，不然自己怕是还没说完就被那根法杖打出了大殿。

 

Loki勉强接受了Thor的说法，「继续说。」但他一副兴致缺缺的样子，拿出了一把短小的匕首把玩。

 

终于说到这次的重点了，Thor小小地松了口气，可他知道现在才是最重要的，「两国之间最稳固的关系，是联姻。」Loki惊讶地看向他，「所以我请求您，尊敬的陛下，请求您与我结为伴侣，和我一起对抗Hela！」

 

Loki被这一句‘求婚’给吓得顿时头脑空白，还以为自己常年倾心Thor的秘密被发现了，脸上染上了淡淡的深蓝色，好在因为戴在角上的饰品垂下来的流苏挡住了大部分，Thor和下面的巨人们才没有发现这位传闻中杀戮成性的巨人王的脸红，哦不，脸蓝。

 

Loki深吸口气，低下了头。他只想遮挡住自己越来越燥热的脸庞，嫁给Thor？这是他从来没有想过的问题，当年在战场上对那名叱咤疆场的雷神一见钟情的后他最后接受了Odin求和的请求，签下了和平协议，双方井水不犯河水。但这也断了他对Thor的念想，能签下协议已经极为不易，如果不是自己巧舌如簧说服了那群固执的家伙，或许他都只能在战场上见到Thor。

 

能做到这一步已经很不容易，Loki更是不可能拉下脸去和Asgard交好。原以为短时间内两国之间不会再有交集，没想到这不到百年的时间他就再见到了Thor，而且对方……居然是直接来求婚的？！Loki的小心脏可没有做好接受这种‘惊喜’的准备啊！

 

见Loki沉默地低下了头，Thor开始急了起来，这已经是最后的办法了，如何和Hela硬拼，先不说是否能赢，就算赢了Asgard也会变得伤痕累累，如果此时这个九界中的另一名庞然大物再攻过来，那Asgard必定会败！

 

如果真的变成了那样，Thor沉下了脸，那他绝对不会放过面前的这个家伙，就算拼个两败俱伤也要给这个家伙留下点深刻的记忆！

 

Loki平复了一下心情，重新看向Thor，结果就看到了雷神沉下去的脸色，心里不禁有些生气，不就是迟疑了一下吗，这还没结婚就给他摆脸色，要是成婚了这家伙不得骑到他头上去？越想越生气，Loki决定不能那么简单就如了Thor的意，于是他抬起高傲的头颅，薄薄的双唇轻启——

 

「Kneel.」

 

Thor一瞬间怀疑自己听错了，「I beg you pardon？」

 

Loki从他宽大的王座上站起身，Thor这才发现这名巨人之王……是真的不像冰霜巨人，光从身型上来看他简直就是一名华纳神族，如果不是那冰蓝色的皮肤、红玛瑙一样的双眼、微微向后弯曲的犄角……他隐约记起士兵间的传闻——Loki Laufeyson并不是纯种的冰霜巨人，他精湛的法术来源于他身上另一半的华纳血统。

 

修长的身材让Thor下身一阵发硬，「Kneel before your queen.」

 

看来这次联婚成了，Thor心想。

 

他正准备单膝跪下，Loki又说话了，「过来，跪在我的面前。」说着还指了指王座面前的空位，王座面前的位置并不小，但Thor进两米的身躯跪在那块地方时就发现自己几乎要贴上Loki的腿了。见到Thor跪下后Loki才满意地坐下，嘴角挂着浅浅的笑容，凉凉的脚丫踩上了Thor的肩甲，脚趾头蹭着大动脉缓缓挪动，挑逗着这个令巨人们闻风丧胆的雷神。

 

Thor也不生气，大手将其托起，转过头吻在Loki蓝色的脚背上，电蓝色的眼睛斜视Loki，随着他的脸缓缓地向下移动。

 

Loki被Thor的视线挑逗得心中一股燥热，用眼神示意下方的巨人们离开。巨人们虽心有不甘，但没有人有胆子敢反抗这位脾气乖僻的国王，很快偌大的厅殿中就只剩下王座处的两人。

 

「向我展示你的诚意，Thor Odinson.」Loki继续用他好听的嗓音说着，可他完全没有注意到自己的语气中带上了一丝甜腻，像是一个讨要糖果的孩子一般撒娇的语气，Thor怎么能拒绝这样的请求呢？

 

雷神低下他金色的头颅，顺着脚背上的纹路一点一点向上亲吻，遇到脚踝处的金饰时特地伸出手挪开，亲吻那里薄薄的皮肤，「这样足够吗？Your majesty？」说完没等Loki回答，又低下头继续舔吻。

 

炽热的亲吻逐渐蔓延到小腿肚，Loki眯着眼痴迷地看着这个跪在他的王座前亲吻他的男人，他承认这样的Thor大大地满足了他的虚荣心。他就像是被顺了毛的猫儿一样慵懒地靠在王座上，另一只没被Thor捧着的脚蹭上他的胸甲，黑色的指甲顺着盔甲上的痕迹向下移动，一下下轻点着他的小腹，

 

在炙热的气息喷上他的大腿时Loki终于忍不住了，一手掐住Thor的下颚，另一手抓着他金色的头发，在男人惊讶的目光中吻上了那双遐想已久的双唇。Thor的唇并没有看上去那么柔软，不知是不是因为常年在战场上的原因，雷神的唇有些干燥起皮，但现在都被Loki的涎液给弄软了。蓝色的薄唇含着Thor的下唇，用尖尖的小虎牙轻轻厮磨，接着又重重咬了一下Thor偷偷钻进他嘴里的舌头，在雷神发出疼痛的嘶声后用凉凉的小舌去安慰被咬疼了的地方。

 

来往了几下后两人终于从热吻中分离开来，这才发现他们不知什么时候从原来的姿势变成了Loki面对面坐在Thor怀中而Thor坐在王座上双手隔着腰衣揉捏着Loki屁股的姿势。黑色的兽皮在两人的动作下变成半挂在肩头，露出了戴着乳环的深蓝色乳头。

 

但没人在意这些，两人一边大口地喘气一边凝视彼此，Thor的视线忍不住在这个近距离观看显得如此美丽的冰霜巨人脸上打转，从额上的犄角到红色的双眼，高挺的鼻梁到被自己亲的微肿的双唇，Thor这才发现面前的这个人是那么的美丽，硬朗的线条没有让他变得尖嘴猴腮，反而像是一件被精心雕刻后的艺术品，让人忍不住想要深藏起来独占住，不让任何人看到。

 

被自己的想法吓了一跳，Thor有些窘迫地移开了视线，试图把注意力移到垂在两侧的流苏，错过了Loki像个偷了腥儿的猫儿一样的笑容。

 

调皮地亲了亲Thor的嘴角，鼻尖蹭着耳前敏感的皮肤，又啄了啄他圆圆的耳朵，才用气音在通红的耳边说，「我觉得好戏还是得留到成婚的那天才行，你说呢？」宝石一样的眼睛戏谑的看着有些呆愣的Thor，好笑地又咬了一下他满是胡茬的下巴，被刺刺到后又嫌弃地吐了吐舌头。

 

被Loki可爱的小动作给逗笑，Thor用手抚摸着Loki的后颈，拇指摩挲他耳后的肌肤，手上的老茧弄得Loki有些痒，象征性地挣了两下后就任由他去了，开始把玩起Thor的长发起来。

 

玩了一会儿后Loki坐起身子，从Thor的腿上下来了。「现在我们该准备一下出兵的事情了，走吧，我可不想一个人去面对那群吵闹的家伙。」

——TBC——

** 警告：OOC有，私设有，吻足有，双性有，口X有，舔X有，蓝皮基有，生子提及，内 身寸有。 **

（下）

有了约顿海姆的帮助，Asgard可以说是不费吹灰之力就拿下了Hela和叛军们，在经过Odin的审判后Hela等人被发配去了Nilfheim，让其统治那个充满死亡气息的国度。Thor则带着Loki直接从前线回到了Asgard。

 

在走下彩虹桥时，Loki就感受到了众多带着嫉恨的视线，看来这位雷神在这个国家还是有很多情人的嘛，他一边签上Thor扶他下马的手一边想着，在两人手碰上时那些视线更加锋利了，如果视线能化为实质的话他现在大概已经被千刀万剐了吧。

 

Thor完全没有注意到这些私底下的水深火热，他的视线都放在了面前的Loki身上。战场上的Loki为他出谋划策的样子让Thor为他深深着迷了，如果说先前他是为了打败Hela才不得不和Loki联婚的话，那现在他是真的想要追求这个聪明的法师了。

 

在当晚的晚宴上，Odin正式宣布了Thor和Loki的婚事，并将婚礼定在了十天后，九界中与Asgard交好的国家纷纷送来贺礼，但如果仔细观察就会发现其中大部分都是金饰，想也知道是谁的。

 

在他们的婚宴上，Loki才真正找到之前那几道视线的来源，其中最为热烈的就是Thor向他介绍的自己的好友——女武神Sif，压在心底的小恶魔翘起了尾巴，顶着金发的女武神杀人的目光吻上了被众人敬酒的Thor。

 

Thor没有料到Loki的主动献吻，先是小小地惊讶了一下，接着马上搂住他的腰，抚摸腰上手感极佳的肌肉，Loki的身上没有一丝多余的赘肉，虽然身上的肌肉不像Thor那样看起来大的吓人，但也是结实得很。

 

「怎么？累了吗？」两人分开后气息有些不匀，Thor的一手搂着Loki的腰，另一手为他把在亲吻中垂下来的发丝重新别回耳后，蓝色的目光中满是温柔。Loki埋进他的肩窝，撒娇般地用鼻尖蹭了蹭，「不累，不过想留着体力做点……别的事儿。」接着在其他人看不到的位置伸出舌头飞快地舔了一下他脖子上的皮肤，在感受到Thor的身躯一抖后吃吃地笑了。

 

Thor被Loki那句‘别的事儿’给撩得浑身燥热，隔着怀里的人薄薄的腰衣捏了一把弹性十足的屁股，咬着他尖尖的耳朵笑道「那我们现在就回去。」边说边把站了起来，在Loki的惊笑声中用单臂托起他的臀部，伴随着众人的唏嘘笑闹走回自己闪电宫。

 

在离开时，Loki在Sif不甘的眼神中亲了亲那头灿烂的金发，嘴角的邪笑嘲讽着这名倾心Thor的女武神。不过那头金发真是惹眼，哪天一定要给她减了，Loki不高兴地想着。

 

Loki抱着Thor的肩，尖牙咬着Thor脖颈上的皮肤细细地磨着，换来金发男人的笑声。震动的胸腔贴着他，痒痒的，有点舒服。

 

大步快走终于回到了闪电宫，一走进去Thor就直奔他那张暗红色的大床，将怀里磨牙的小野兽丢到了床上，压了上去。「咬得很开心啊？哼？」说着弯下身子咬在了随着笑声震动的喉结，在Loki的求饶声中含住后细细舔舐。

 

两人你一口我一口地互相咬，嬉闹了好一会儿后都有些喘。Thor几乎是整个人趴在Loki的身上的，那些闪亮的金饰膈在他的身上有些不适，但还能忍受。他今天没有穿盔甲，礼服上的花纹和Loki身上的花纹如出一撤，让Loki很是开心。

 

两人深深凝视着对方，Thor在那双眼睛中见到了许多交杂在一起的感情，温柔、满足、喜悦……这让他有些开始期待这位骄傲的冰雪精灵是不是和他一样，在面对对方时有那种心悸的感觉。

 

四目相对，深邃的幽蓝对上了艳丽的血红，不需要任何语言，灼热的唇贴上了冰凉的唇，相互厮摩着，发出‘渍渍’的水声。光滑的双臂环在Thor的脖颈上，像只发情的小兽一样隔着薄薄的腰衣用下体去磨蹭Thor的腹肌。黑色的尖指甲在Thor的背上抓挠，一下下地就像抓在了Thor心上一样，嘴上也愈发激烈，逮住香软的小舌就不放开了。

 

「嗯……啾……哼嗯……」怀中的人被吻的身体发软，嘴中发出甜腻的呻吟，大腿有意无意地蹭过Thor的下体，在感受到坚硬后又轻笑出声，又凉又滑的小舌反过来钻进了他的口中，缠着他的舌头要它在空气中一起交缠。

 

Thor忍不住了，这可爱到犯罪的Loki简直就是个妖精！他摸上了Loki的腰衣，在婚宴上的时候他就想扒下这个阻挡美景的布料了，虽然这个腰衣围在Loki的身上很美，黑色的布料围在他的腰上，一直垂到小腿肚的位置，露出他带着金饰的纤细的脚踝。但这件腰衣真的……该死的性感！从两边大腿根部开始开衩，让那双修长的腿几乎整个暴露在外面，上面的花纹向大腿内侧延伸，令人遐想万分。

 

Thor想起在婚宴上时落在Loki身上的那些炙热的视线，心中堵得慌，只想解开这层布料，在那双纤长的腿上留下自己的痕迹！

 

不料Loki着急地分开了紧贴的唇，阻止了他的动作，「不、等下……」在Thor不解的目光中双手捧着他的脸，让他直视自己的眼睛，「Thor，你知道我们冰霜巨是只有一种性别的对吧？」Thor疑惑地点了点头，他当然知道冰霜巨人只有双性这一种性别，但此时Loki问这个是因为什么？

 

Loki深吸口气，「在Jotunheim，巨人是不会轻易雌伏于另一人的，在献出自己之前一定会确认对方的忠诚。」说到这里，Loki心中有些不安，他和Thor并不是因为感情而结合的，在这种王室婚姻中你是无法要求对方绝对的忠诚的，但他接下来要说的话却是在要求Thor对他忠诚，这样是不是会暴露自己的心意？如果这样的话Thor会不会觉得他是在妄想？觉得他要求过多？

 

看着突然沉默的Loki，Thor似乎明白了他想说的话。抓起他刚刚阻止自己的手，放到唇边，吻在他手背上的花纹的正中心，又翻过来细细地亲吻每一根手指。最后在Loki惊讶的目光中凑起身亲了一口微张的唇，「我向你保证，Loki，我们之间虽然不是因为感情而结婚的，但是我向你保证，你会拥有全部的我。」拇指摩挲眼睛下方的花纹，金发的男人笑了起来，「不过我想我可能已经喜欢上你了，天啊你真的……你简直就是个宝贝！」大大的笑容也感染了Loki，脸上藏不住的笑让他害羞地吻上了Thor，不让他看到自己飞上脸颊的深蓝。

 

再次交缠的唇舌变得更加激烈，像是争斗一样的亲吻让两人都身体发热。没人阻止的大手解开了华美的腰衣，连带着腰上的金饰都一并解，但细细的金链连着Loki的乳环，敏感的乳头被扯到的感觉让Loki呻吟出声，Thor这才想起还有这个小东西。

 

挪到变得有些深蓝的胸前，Thor盯着这两颗深蓝色的果实研究，金链在肚脐的上方分成了两条，由两个活扣分别固定在两个乳环上，交界处有一颗小巧的铃铛，随着他的动作而小幅度晃动，小小的铃铃声混合着Loki的娇吟，Thor觉得自己下身要爆炸了。

 

猴急地解开两个活扣，迫不及待地就吻上了那片蓝色的肌肤，在深蓝色的果实附近打转着，就是不去照顾中间的肉粒，让Loki浑身难耐，挺着胸要将乳头送进Thor的口中，口中撒娇般地呼唤着Thor的名字。

 

Thor叼住了那个金色的环，用牙轻扯着。Loki不满地扯着他的金发，「别、啊……」Thor这才连同乳环在内一起含住，大口吮吸，换来他的冰雪精灵更大声的呻吟。将左侧的乳头吸得像个石子一样硬后Thor把目标转向了另一颗啃噬，这次他玩得不肯放开了，仿佛这个挺立的小肉粒是什么可口的小零食一样，用舌尖去舔弄，又用牙齿去碾磨，让Loki发出猫儿一样呜咽声。

 

玩够了那颗可怜的小乳珠，Thor继续向下舔吻，在他蓝色的肌肤上留下一个个蓝紫色的痕迹，吻了吻可爱的肚脐，感受身下的人瑟缩地一抖，Thor这才摸上Loki已经难过得开始流泪的性器。

 

大手包住Loki深紫色的阴茎撸动了几下，大拇指擦过顶端流水的小孔，把手上的粘液涂抹在圆润的头部，把亮晶晶的头部含进了口中，舌头绕着头部打着圈。

 

「哼嗯……对、啊……Thor，嗯……」Loki揪着金色的长发，脚尖蹭到Thor的胯下，隔着裤子蹭着他的下体，嘴上的呻吟像是蜜糖一样甜腻，让Thor有种自己口中含着一块大唐果的错觉。

 

Thor放开阴茎的头部，转为一下下亲吻着茎体上的花纹。突然想起了什么，Thor问道，「Loki，我突然想问个问题。」

 

为Thor突然停下来的动作感到疑惑，Loki软软地应了一句，「嗯？」

 

两只手指捏了捏饱满的龟头，「你要相信我这不是在冒犯你，我就是想问问……你是第一次吗？」说完还小心地盯着Loki的脸，注意着他伴侣的脸色。

 

Loki看着这个小心翼翼的就怕自己生气的大家伙，「不是。」看着Thor听到自己的回答后脸上并没有露出失望的表情，心中泛着一种莫名的甜蜜，「不过……」抓着Thor的手，往自己的会阴处探去，「……这里是。」

 

Thor的手被抓着，摸上了一个……柔软的地方。

 

虽然知道冰霜巨人只有一种性别，但理论知识和亲眼所见完全是不一样的——藏在两颗卵囊下的两片小小的肉瓣堪堪遮住里面的紫红色的花蕊，Thor的另一只手探进了下方的肉缝，手指刚伸进去一个指节就感受到了温软滑腻的触感，让Thor一阵口干舌燥，下意识地吞咽了一口，发出的声音让Loki忍不住扬起了嘴角。

 

接着下面传来的触感让Loki瞪大了双眼，口中发出了高昂的娇吟，「嗯啊！Thor，不、等下……别啊啊——」从未被人触碰过的地方敏感得不行，要知道连Loki自己都没有碰过那个地方，本来让Thor触碰已经很羞人了，结果Thor居然……Loki感觉整个人都热得不行，下身传来的快感就像是浪潮一样将他的理智一点点地侵蚀。

 

厚热的舌头缠舔着肿胀的肉粒，时不时换成吮吸的方式欺负这颗敏感的肉蒂，下方淌水的小穴被一只手指插入，在窄小的肉洞中缓慢地进出，手上的茧子摩擦着娇嫩的肉壁，换来更多的汁水从深处流出。他一根一根地增加手指，对上方肉粒的欺凌变得更加激烈，吸吮得愈发用力，三只手指在穴内快速抽插，带出噗嗤噗嗤的羞人声音。

 

「Thor，嗯、Thor……哈啊……」Loki从未受过这种刺激，一波接着一波的快感冲刷他的大脑，在临近高潮时，Thor突然拔出了手指，唇舌也离开了敏感的肉蒂，被填满的下身突然一阵空虚，快感被生生打断，Loki难过地将金色的头颅按向自己的下身，「不，别停、Thor……」软软的撒娇被Loki那性感的声音说出，Thor觉得自己要硬到爆炸了，但现在还是先让Loki高潮一次吧，于是他再次亲上了那个美丽的地方，伸出舌头插进了可爱小穴，舌头卷起，扫过收缩的穴壁，把Loki推上了快感的顶峰，两个性器同时达到了高潮。

 

与射精截然不同的快感吞噬了Loki，美丽的身子在快感的推动下绷直，手无意识得揪紧，Thor的金发被他揪得有点疼，不过没关系，这点疼痛他完全可以忍受。

 

但硬得发疼的下体已经忍到了极限，待紧绷的身子放松后，Thor就回到了上方，吻住了还在大口喘息的唇，在接吻的间隙低低地说，「Loki我忍不了了，你太可爱了……嗯、帮帮我……」一边说着一边将他的手往自己的跨部按，带着那双冰凉的手撸动着自己憋得快要爆炸的阴茎。

 

「哈啊……！」滚烫的粗大吓了Loki一跳，他没有挣脱，Thor性器上的温度就像是病毒一样，传染到他的身上，令这位冰雪之王感觉自己就像是融化的冰块一样，「……你这个……大怪物。」带着泪水的眼睛瞪了‘嘿嘿’笑的Thor一眼，娇嗔的样子让Loki手中的怪物又变大了一圈。Thor继续向下亲吻，咬住了他的喉结。脆弱的部位在别人口中的感觉让Loki汗毛直立，本能叫嚣着反抗，撕碎身上的人，脑中却不断告诫自己这是好不容易才得到的，不能伤害。矛盾的情感在他的体内撞击，Loki的手不禁收紧了一些。Thor发出了舒服的闷哼，松开了他的脖颈，再一次吻住了呻吟的嘴，交换彼此的气息。

 

「来吧……我的大怪物。」Loki放开了握着Thor的手，翻过身用自己形状完美的臀部面对着Thor，像只美丽的雌兽一般用四肢趴床上，露出微张的腿间湿淋淋的阴部，细长的眼睛向后斜视，勾引着身后发情的野兽。

 

见到这样的Loki还不上？Thor可不是什么耐性很好的人，粗大的蘑菇头对准了张合的小穴，缓慢又艰难地插了进去。他前进的很慢，Loki的阴道太紧了，夹得Thor有些生疼，但他知道Loki比他难受，时不时停下来轻声问道，「Loki？baby疼吗？」Loki快被他磨磨蹭蹭的动作折磨死了，咬着牙厉声道，「你最好……赶紧插进来……」长痛不如短痛，Thor咬咬牙，握住他瘦削的腰，直直插到了底。

 

「唔啊啊啊啊——」被撑开的疼痛和深处被撞击的舒爽一同袭来，被肏开的他瞪大了双眼，像是岸上的鱼儿一样大张着嘴，发不出声音。Thor也被这紧致的天堂征服了，像是无数张小嘴在吮吸着他的阴茎，敏感的头部撞上了一圈软肉，让本来就窄小的阴道一阵收缩，爽得他差点缴械投降。

 

Thor俯下身子，让他高热的胸膛贴上冰冷的背脊，汗液蹭在Loki干燥的皮肤上，伴随着他有力的心跳，透过两层皮肤与Loki一同呼应。他亲了亲Loki扬起的脖颈，一只手伸到下面去安抚Loki半软的阴茎，另一只手轻扯他胸前的的乳环，想让怀中的人尽快适应他。

 

「Thor……动、动一动……」小小的声音从前方传来，Thor这才慢慢地挺动跨部，一下下抽出插入。Loki的穴内比他皮肤的温度高出许多，连Thor炽热的性器在他的穴中都感觉到了温暖，他的穴内是一种淡淡的肉粉色，在Thor拔出时会带出一小部分的穴肉，很快又随着他的插入被送进肉穴中。

 

「哈、对，好棒……Thor，嗯、你好……啊啊——你好棒……」很快Loki就习惯了这种感觉，疼痛渐渐退去，让他欲罢不能的快感伴随着Thor的速度和力度撞进他的身体，呻吟不断从口中流出，在Thor耳中那简直就是天籁，一个又一个甜蜜的亲吻落在耸起的蝴蝶骨上，与身下有力撞击全然不同的感觉让Loki忍不住先射了出来，白色的浊液飞溅在暗红色的大床上，显得淫秽无比。

 

感受到雌穴随着Loki的高潮一阵收缩，Thor倒抽了口气，将Loki的脸掰侧过来吻了上去，抽插的速度也放慢了许多，改为缓缓抽出再用力地撞击，每一下都撞在深处的那块软肉上，狠狠地刺激了刚发泄完的Loki。

 

敏感的肉穴经受不住Thor这样大力的撞击，深处的宫口被一下下撞开，肥厚的龟头插进了一个新的地方，「啊啊……插到里面了，啊哈……Thor，慢点——嗯啊啊……」Thor惊喜的发现自己似乎插进了一个更加敏感的地方，联想了一下后他马上明白了自己进入到了什么地方，坏笑地亲了一口变成泛蓝的耳朵，「Loki……这是什么？嗯？」身下还用力顶弄了几下，把阴茎从宫口拔出又再插进去，引得身下人的呻吟都升了调。

 

紧缩的宫口像是小嘴一样吸吮着Thor的龟头，在Loki的尖叫声中快速抽插着，吻去他脸上因快感而留下的泪水，「Loki……我忍不住了，为我……生个继承人，好不好？」

 

Loki早就被巨大的快感给淹没了，脸上布满了泪痕，在听到Thor的话后内壁猛地收缩，两个人都发出了舒服的喟叹，凌乱的黑发垂落在脸上，随着他胡乱的点头而摇晃着。见Loki点了头，Thor加快了顶弄的速度，每一下都让整个头部插进子宫中，给两个人都带来剧烈的快感，最后嘶吼着射在了深处。精液烫得Loki的一阵颤抖，达到了高潮，前方的阴茎吐出稀薄的精水，下方的阴道中喷出一股透明的水，落在了先前射出的精液上。

 

发泄后的Thor被汗水浸得湿漉漉的，像是刚从水中捞出来一样。反观Loki身上，除了背上全是Thor的汗水，下身是两人的体液以外，其他地方都是干燥的，冰霜巨人所没有的汗腺保持了他其他地方的干燥，但只有下身粘腻的感觉也是十分不适的。经历了三次高潮的Loki完全不想动，撒娇着让Thor抱着他去浴室清洗。

 

而我们的雷神自然是宠溺地抱着人就去了，路上不断发出‘啾啾’的亲吻声，为这个充满淫靡气味的房间变得桃色十足。

 

——END——

 


End file.
